


Hold me tight

by xTarmanderx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 16:03:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16957116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/pseuds/xTarmanderx
Summary: After Liam’s IED gets the best of him in a heated moment, he anxiously awaits the return of his boyfriend to make amends.





	Hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt: “Hold me and never let me go.”

Liam stared dejectedly at the clock on the wall, watching the second hand tick by. He sighed and turned away from the kitchen, slouching down further onto the couch. Theo was due back from work at any moment and Liam still had no idea what to say to him. The guilt had settled in not longer after his outburst and the front door had slammed shut. Part of him had wanted to call the chimera and apologize, but he knew it was something that needed to be said in person. Still, the waiting was nauseating and doubt had settled like an anvil at the bottom of his stomach. He really couldn’t wait until his boyfriend got home. He’d spend an hour on his knees begging for his forgiveness if that was what it took.

It wasn’t as though they hadn’t fought before. If Liam was being honest, he could admit a lot of their relationship was filled with minor fighting. He contributed a lot of it to his IED, but it was equally to blame on the fact that both young men were stubborn. They never really apologized, per se, but they mutually agreed not to talk about what had happened. This time, Liam didn’t think it was something they could just bury. He’d blown up after Theo had called him out on not doing the housework, gesturing at the dirty dishes still in the sink and the shoes that weren’t neatly stacked by the front door. Liam wanted to blame it on the fact that he’d had a long shift, but he couldn’t. Not really. He’d felt the cold fury of his IED like a knife under his skin all morning and all it had taken was the wrong word to send him over the edge. He knew he shouldn’t have gotten in Theo’s face and shoved him. They’d never laid their hands on each other in a fight before. It was the one rule they had.

“Please come home.” Liam whispered, glancing back at the clock with a heavy sigh. The minutes continued to tick by and he settled his cheek on the back of the couch, closing his eyes. He wasn’t sure how long he was like that, draped over the furniture, but the soft click of the front door’s lock pulled him back to consciousness. He held his breath and kept his eyes shut for a moment, listening to the familiar routine of Theo coming home. Keys landed softly in the bowl on the table by the door and he could hear his boyfriend toeing off his boots, quietly unclipping his belt and setting it down on the end of the table. There was a soft sigh and quiet footsteps heading into the kitchen, pausing briefly. Liam didn’t move, focusing on keeping his breathing even instead.

“Of course.” Theo murmured softly. “Silly little wolf.” He huffed out a quiet laugh and Liam relaxed, relief flooding through him. If Theo was still using his nickname, that meant things would be okay. He hadn’t broken them. Liam drifted in and out after that, listening to Theo reheat the dinner Liam had cooked for him and left covered in the microwave. After Theo had stormed out, Liam had spent hours cleaning their house, making sure it was spotless. The last thing he wanted was another fight about the dishes or how he’d left clothes lying around. He’d even video called Mason to help him correctly iron a couple of Theo’s favorite work shirts. He didn’t stir as Theo continued to move through the house, his relief exhausting him.

He stirred when he felt someone lifting him, turning and nuzzling his face into Theo’s soft cotton shirt. “You came home.” He whispered, pleased when Theo’s chest vibrated with a warm laugh.

“Of course I did.” Theo replied softly. “I still love you. Even if you’re part Hulk.”

“Mark Ruffalo. Not the Norton one.” Liam said, blinking his eyes open slowly.

“Whatever you say, little wolf.” Theo said. Liam muttered unintelligibly in response, whining when Theo set him down on the bed and moved away. “Relax. I’m just cutting the lights out.” He said from a few feet away. Liam frowned, wondering when his eyes had fallen shut a second time. He started to remove his shirt, huffing when it got tangled around his arms and he got stuck. Theo’s warm laugh blanketed the room and gentle hands helped free him, soft lips touching his cheek. “Hang on, I've got you.” Theo assured. Liam nodded, a pleased blush spreading as Theo slowly worked his pants down to his knees and carefully pulled them free. He managed to crawl under the covers and Theo followed, keeping some distance between them. He whined and snuggled closer, dissatisfied until firm arms wrapped around him.

“Hold me and never let me go.” Liam whispered, rubbing his face against the side of Theo’s neck.

“I already am holding you.” Theo said, chuckling as he kissed the top of Liam’s head. “You feeling any better?”

“Yeah. I’m really sorry, Theo.” Liam said, settling his palm gently over Theo’s heart. “It was just a bad day. That was no excuse for me pushing you. I didn’t know that it was this kind of a bad day. Not until I went off.” He said meekly, as though speaking any louder would rattle the peace between them. “I didn’t mean to push you. I broke our rule.”

“Yeah, you kind of did.” Theo agreed. “But I got in your face. I shouldn’t have done that. We both made some mistakes. I walked out so I didn’t do the same. You’ve got to talk to me when you feel your IED acting up. You know that, right? I can’t just read your mind, Liam. I can’t be your anchor when I’m not sure what you’re feeling.”

“I know. It’s hard to identify sometimes.” Liam swallowed hard. “I can’t always tell when I’ve got an episode coming on. I just...I felt off. I thought it was just a bad day until we started fighting. I knew as soon as I put my hands out. I’m really, really sorry.” He curled his fingers loosely in Theo’s shirt, shuddering lightly against him. “I don’t want you to hate me.”

“Not gonna happen, little wolf. I love you.” Theo tightened his embrace. “I know you’re feeling guilty right now. So just trust me, okay? If you believe anything from this conversation, believe that I love you. We’re okay. We’re not okay because of you putting your hands on me, we’re okay because you knew it was wrong and you apologized. Don’t let it happen again.” Theo said the words so casually that Liam wholeheartedly believed him. He always had that kind of effect on the werewolf. Theo had been nothing but honest when they’d gotten together, even if it sometimes hurt. Liam respected him all the more for it.

“I promise I won’t put my hands on you again, not in anger.” Liam said. “Next time I’m that angry, I’ll talk to you. Promise.” He whispered, tilting his head back. Theo’s lips tenderly brushed over his own and he smiled, laying his head back down on Theo’s shoulder. “I love you, too.”

“Get some sleep, little wolf.” Theo said, one hand rubbing at the small of his back. The other wrapped gently around Liam’s hand resting over his heart. “Good night and sweet dreams.” He whispered, kissing the top of his hair. Liam hummed in agreement, the dark already pulling him back under.


End file.
